Hetalia Shipping meme!
by Glaceon1362
Summary: Read the title. Random situations following a bunch of my Hetalia OTPs. Lots and lots of crack. And fluff. Pairings inside, now please enjoy!


**Name ten of your favorite shippings in no order. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping.  
No OCs, please. ****but that doesn't mean no crossovers****  
List the ten shippings here:  
1. AusHun  
2. LietBel  
3. PruCan  
4. USUK  
5. GerIta  
6. SuFin  
7. Chibitalia/HRE  
8. FrUK  
9. Spamano  
10. France/Joan of Arc**

* * *

**1. Both 4(USUK) and 9(Spamano) are at a food fight. Who would win?  
**"TAKE THAT YOU HAMBURGER BASTARD!" Romano screeched, pointing boastfully at the American covered in Italian dressing.  
America grinned. "I wouldn't be celebrating just yet if I were you…"  
Spain's scream of terror rung throughout as the male was fleeing from England, who was carrying a small tray of scones.  
"Oh, Romano! Would you like one?"

Romano decided to follow the Spaniard's idea and fled.

**2. 5(GerIta), 6(SuFin), and 3(PruCan) are all on a date.**  
"Veeee~ can we get pasta, Doitsu?" Italy asked hopefully.  
"Nien."

Italy pouted, and Finland spoke up. "Aaw, let him have his pasta, Germamy! It's not the end of the world."  
"Ja, I agree." Sweden chimed in.  
"And let's get beer while we're at it!" Prussia yelled happily. "Sound good, Birdie?"  
"Who are you talking to?"  
Canada smiled miserably at the Italian who seemed to not notice him. "I'm Canada…" he whispered…

**3. 7(Chibitalia/HRE) is in a dire situation. Does 1(AusHun) help?**  
"Veee~ Holy Roma! Come here!"  
The little empire blinked, before turning to see Chibitalia pointing to a small vendor in the park they were visiting.  
"Free ice cream!" the maid cheered, toddling over to the stand. "Can I please have some?"  
The vendor man gave a creepy smile. "Sure kid. Here ya go." A small cone of dairy goodness was placed in the little one's hands. "Grazie!" Chibitalia began to eat, only to pass out. "It was drugged!" Holy Rome gasped.

"No! Italy!" He cried, running over. But it was too late; the man had scooped him up. "So Italy's the name, hm? Bet ya this runt'll help pay the bills with all the ransom money…" he chuckled. Holy Rome clenched his fists. "You leta her go right now!" he yelled, trying to punch the adult in the groin, but to no avail. The kidnapper grabbed the empire and threw him over his shoulder. "I suppose I'll take you as well!"

"No you will not."

The next thing he knew, Holy Rome was free, as was Chibitalia; the man was on the floor, with Hungary holding her frying pan where his head had once been. Austria collected the two children(with one still down for the count) and the four quickly left the park.  
"Veee~" Italy groaned. "Thank you Mr. Austria…"  
Austria smiled. "No worries, Italia."

**4. Write 2(LietBel) in an awkward situation.**  
"Lithuania."  
Said nation slightly jumped. "Ah, Miss Belarus! You scared me!"  
He turned around to get a better look at his crush.  
And froze.  
Belarus was wearing a purple dress with a white outfit. Her hair was braided into pigtails, showing off her dull blue eyes. To complete the look, she was also wearing cat ears.

"Uh….."  
Belarus shifted slightly. "How do I look?" she then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again to reveal bright, glossy aqua eyes, as she stuck out her lip.  
"Please become one with me…!"  
It was just too adorable, the dress, the hair, the puppy dog face, it was too much….  
….and then he realized what she said.  
And promptly fainted.

With a nosebleed.

**5. Oh no, 8(FrUK) is now arguing and disagreeing. How do they solve it?**  
"YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE!"

England chucked multiple cooking appliances at the Frenchman. France laughed. "Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon~ relax Britain. It's not like you can't cook at all…you're good at cooking soot!"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" England screeched, jumping the nation behind him.  
"Couldn't resist me, could yo-ACK!"  
France struggled for breath as the Englishman strangled him.

**6. Make one member from 5(GerIta) and 10(France/Joan of Arc) make out. How do the others react?**  
"Italy…. What are you doing?"  
"Ms. Joan of Arc is giving me a kiss! Isn't she pretty?" Italy giggled, and Germany couldn't help but groan.  
"STAY AWAY ITALY! SHE IS MINE!"  
Italy cried in fear as France tackled the Italian. "I-I'm sorry, big brother…!"  
"They're both idiots…" Germany grumbled.

**7. 4(USUK) is on vacation and 6(SuFin) has to stop them. How do they attempt to do so?**  
Sweden stared down England, who was trembling in fear. Finally, he cracked. "What do you want?" he cried.  
"Use protection."

**8. Why is 7(Chibitalia/HRE) afraid of 3(PruCan)?**  
"Veeeee~ Mr. Austria?" Chibitalia called. "I'm hungryyyy…" he moaned. The young nation turned a corner to see Holy Rome standing there. "Holy Roma!"

The boy turned. "Oh, Italy! What is it?"  
"I'm hungryyy…" Chibitalia cried. "Where's Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary?"  
"Oh, the parlor."  
Chibitalia grinned. "Grazie~" he scampered into the parlor, only to find a certain albino.  
"Kesesesesesesesesesesesese~" Prussia laughed. "So, how does it feel to have your vital regions invaded…AGAIN?" he cackled.  
"Why you little-"

Prussia turned away, noticing the little one. "Hey!"  
Chibitalia whimpered, shaking slightly. "P-please don't hurt m-me!" he screamed, bursting into tears at the older man's scary face. Prussia paled. "Ay ay!" he gasped. "Don't cry, kid!"  
Hungary sighed. "Come here, Italia." She cooed, hugged the boy. "Let's get you some pasta."  
'sorry' the albino mouthed.

**9. 10(France/Joan of Arc) are having a baby. How does 1(AusHun) and 9(Spamano) react?**  
"How the hell did you get a ghost pregnant…?" Romano gawked. "And why the hell are you telling me this!?  
"Because it's true love Roma~ be happy for once?"  
"Fuck no."

Austria and Hungary just congratulated them.  
Because screw logic.

**10. One of 6(SuFin) is very sick/injured. How does the other react?**  
Finland let out a tiny squeak of discomfort as his husband gently checked his temperature. "101.7…" Sweden muttered. "Looks like the flu."  
Sweden's 'wife' groaned. "But I'll have so much work to do! And besides, I have a meeting-"

"Relax." The taller Nordic cut him off. "I'll take care of it all. Just focus on getting better."  
Finland blinked, before relaxing back into his bed. "Thank you, Sweden…"  
"Anytime, wife."

**11. 2(LietBel) was making out. 4(USUK) walked in.**  
Whenever Belarus kissed him, Lithuania felt like he was walking on air.

Whether the kisses be sweet and quick, or long and rough, he always enjoyed proving to the world that he had the most beautiful girl as his fiancée.

But Belarus didn't always enjoy when they were interrupted…though neither did he.  
So when America and England found them in the broom closet at the World Meeting(though to be fair they were going there for the same reason our Soviet pair was in there in the first place), and when America excitedly cried "Way to go, Lithuania!", Belarus didn't hesitate to chase them out of the building with her knife.

Of course Lithuania didn't notice, he was still in a daze.

**12. 8(FrUK) is extremely pissed at 3(PruCan)**  
"NO WAY IN HELL, MATTEW!"

Said nation flinched when his mother figure, England, was told about his relationship. "Prussia, of all people!? Why the bloody hell did you fall in love with a pervert!?"  
"I should ask you the same question." Canada snapped back. "Look, England; Prussia is the only one who'll always remember I'm there, and he really loves me! So please, can you just let me be?"

England blinked, before sighing. "I suppose you're right…" he admitted. "Just…be careful, okay?"  
"Use protection~" France chimed.  
_What's with this family and perverts?_ England mentally groaned.

**13. 5(GerIta) and 9(Spamano) meet your OC. Would they get along?  
This is Shayla btw**  
"Veeee~ You're so pretty bella!" Italy giggled, happily shaking Shayla's hand. "Thank you…?" she offered a small smile.  
Romano rolled his eyes. "So, ragazza, where are you from?"  
"Si, are you one of us?" Spain added.

"Well….I'm Russian."

Almost instantly Romano and Italy were off running and screaming, while Germany smacked his head on the table.

* * *

**I'm not sorry**

**not at all**


End file.
